


the start of something

by deadeyeboy



Series: it runs in the family [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Period Kink, Trans Character, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: Hanzo soothes his aches away in the private onsen of Shimada Castle.





	the start of something

**Author's Note:**

> this is a present for a friend!
> 
> please note that hanzo is trans, and i use terms such as clit/cunt/etc for his genitals. he's also on his period so if that kind of thing grosses you out, turn back.

Steam wafted off of the mirror-like surface of the water, making the air shimmer soft and hazy. Ripples unfurled across the water as Hanzo slumped further against the rock wall of the onsen. He sunk down until he was submerged just above his mouth, and the strong scent of iron tickled at his nose, oddly comforting.

It was a chilly night out, promising snow as the occasional icy breeze stirred at the water. As such Hanzo was reluctant to move, even though his fingers had gone pruny long ago. It certainly didn’t hurt that the hot water was also soothing away the biting cramps in his lower belly to a gentle ache. Absently, he brushed his fingertips over the skin just below his belly button. He shivered; without much conscious input, his hand started to trail down, down, through the well groomed curls that led to his groin.

The heat had increased blood flow to other areas of his body as well. His clit was throbbing gently, and it slowly started to swell and stiffen under the attention of his questing fingers. Normally, he would not be so bold as to indulge himself like this; the small onsen might have been reserved solely for the Shimada family, but it was late enough that Genji might have decided to come home for the night, or perhaps Father would have finished with the day’s work.

He supposed he was already tainting the water with his blood, whatever small amount that might be leaking out of him — what could a little pampering hurt?

He was just so _horny_. He always got like this during his period, aching for a nice hard fuck like no other time of the month. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he squeezed two fingers around his clit, tugging it firmly between them. There was certainly no other time when it felt so lovely to touch himself like this, hot little shivers running up and down his spine as heat pooled fierce and liquid in his belly.

For a few minutes, he just played with himself, stroking and rubbing at the plump thumb’s length of his clit. He’d always been very proud of how large it had grown, enough that he could fuck his fist if he curled his fingers tightly enough. He did that now, groaning softly as he pushed into the snug space. The silky skin of his hood peeled back, exposing the sensitive head to the rough callouses on his palm and sending a biting shock of pleasure through him.

Eventually his fingers traveled lower still, rubbing gently at the smooth lips of his pussy. The first breach of his cunt made him moan and tip his head back in the water, the long raven’s-black of his hair spreading out behind him like a fan. He was so tender inside, soft as overripe fruit, not to mention sore, but it felt so damnably good to touch himself like this, slick flowing freely and mixing with the blood inside him.

Two fingers, three, little grunting noises spilling from his lips as he fucked them in and out of himself, the water lapping at the rock behind him with the movement of his arm. At some point, it had started to snow, the flakes meandering down from the sky light and gentle. They melted in the steam before they could hit the surface of the water. Soon enough, the rocks that surrounded the onsen were dusted by powdery snow.

Hanzo had just begun to near his peak, the rhythm of his hands growing erratic as his pleasure mounted, when the shoji door slid open with a quiet rattle. He froze immediately, fingers still buried deep inside of himself and pressing firmly against his clit.

It was Genji. He was dripping from rinsing off under the shower inside, bright green hair clinging wetly to his forehead. Hanzo silently scolded himself for not having listened for the sounds of the shower. His only saving grace was that the water was murky with minerals; Genji wouldn’t be able to where his hands were positioned, and the flush in his cheeks was easily attributed to the hot water.

“Big bro!” Perfectly oblivious; possibly a little drunk, from the way he was listing from side to side and grinning crookedly. Hanzo let out a small sigh of relief, quickly removing his hands and gripping at his knees instead. His cunt ached, clenching greedily around nothing. He caught himself staring at the soft length of his brother’s cock bobbing between his legs as Genji approached the water and quickly forced himself to tear his gaze away. “You’re up late. What’s the special occasion?”

“Long day of training,” Hanzo sniffed. “You’re back early. What’s the matter, couldn’t find a whore to sit on your dick?” A little too biting, but Genji had interrupted his private time. Hanzo had been _so_ close to coming.

Genji just rolled his eyes, grin not faltering for a second. “God, you’re bitchy right now. Maybe I just wanted to relax and spend some time with my big bro, huh?” Hanzo glared at him, then tossed his head back and grumbled. Stupid little brother. He just wanted to sneak away and jerk himself off, but Genji might notice how hard he was if he got out of the water now.

“Fine, whatever,” he bit out. He immediately regretted it as Genji cheered and took a couple steps back, clearly preparing for a running jump. “Genji—”

Genji let out a loud whoop as he catapulted himself into the water, landing with an enormous splash that sent a small tidal wave directly into Hanzo’s face. He sputtered, slitting his eyes like an angry cat from beneath the wet curtain of his hair as Genji resurfaced, giggling helplessly.

“You’re acting like a child,” Hanzo hissed, tossing his head to get his hair out of his face with a wet slap. “I came here to relax, not entertain some drunk idiot.”

“Hanzooo,” Genji whined, pushing through the steaming water towards him. “Come on, I know you know how to have fun _sometimes._ You don’t have to be such an asshole.”

“Genji, I swear to God—” Hanzo cut off with a wet gasp as Genji splashed more water in his face with a deliberate sweep of his arm, this time right into his open mouth. He spat it out with an enraged snarl. “Okay, _that’s_ it—”

Genji let out a falsetto shriek as Hanzo lunged at him. “Nooooo,” he wailed, voice shaking with laughter before Hanzo seized him by the shoulders and plunged his head underwater. He resurfaced with a sputtering inhale and an arc of water before he locked his arms around Hanzo’s midriff and dragged him back under with him.

They tussled in the water for a few turbulent moments. Hanzo knocked the air out of Genji’s stomach with his knee, leaving him to wheeze raggedly; in turn Genji somehow managed to wrestle him into a headlock. Hanzo seethed and slapped his hand against Genji’s back as he was hauled over towards the water feature, a strong cascade spilling out of a large bamboo pipe.

Genji mercilessly dunked him into it. All other noise was drowned out by the roar of rushing water as Hanzo was forced down, water flooding his nose and stinging down his throat. Panic gripped at his chest as he tried to breathe and instead inhaled water. He clawed at any part of Genji he could reach, nails raking down his skin.

Suddenly he was being dragged up, back knocking against the rocks as he coughed and gasped for air, momentarily blinded by his own hair draped over his eyes. “You okay?” Genji was still laughing breathlessly; Hanzo could feel it against his face, wrinkled his nose at the reek of alcohol.

“I would be _fantastic_ if you just left me alone for once,” he gritted out, still raspy from choking on water.

“Awww, Hanzo. Don’t be like that. Come on, I’m sorry.” Clumsy fingers swept Hanzo’s hair out of his eyes. He glared venomously up at Genji and his stupid giggling face, only to falter slightly when he took stock of their positions.

Genji had him crowded up against the rock wall, the edge of the sitting ledge digging into the back of Hanzo’s knees. There were large pink welts on his neck and shoulders from where Hanzo had dug his nails into him, probably extending all the way down his back. His chest was pressed neatly against Hanzo’s; his face was so close. For some reason, Hanzo became momentarily fixated on the way Genji’s long eyelashes were clumped together with droplets of water that wobbled with every minute movement of his eyelids. Then he blushed: Genji’s thigh was slowly insinuating its way between Hanzo’s legs, gently but insistent.

“Genji,” Hanzo growled warningly, no real heat to his voice but plenty in his face, blooming up to his ears.

They hadn’t breached this sort of territory in a long time.

There’d always been an unspoken spark of _something_ between them, ever since they had both grown into awkward teenagers, unsure in body and in sexuality. That spark had only grown stronger with age, smoldering into an ember that threatened to burst into flame.

And ever since Sojiro had taken Hanzo's virginity on the eve of his twentieth birthday, he'd all but given up on denying his more _illicit_ desires.

“Big brother.” Hanzo couldn’t help the way his thighs flexed and tensed together at the hushed note of awe in Genji’s voice. His breath caught in his throat as Genji cupped the curve of his jaw, his thumb settling over Hanzo’s bottom lip and dragging it down ever so slightly. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a real pretty boy?”

Despite the heat from the water and the closeness of Genji’s body, Hanzo shivered as Genji leaned in close to whisper into Hanzo’s ear. “I saw you touching yourself, you know, just a little bit ago. It’s cute that you thought I wouldn’t notice.” Calloused hands settle over Hanzo’s broad ribcage, slowly sliding upward. “You’re a horny slut, you know that? I catch you jerking yourself off all the time.” He smiled against Hanzo’s ear as Hanzo stiffened in surprise. “I’m good at being quiet when I want to be. And you’re not as sneaky as you think you are, big brother.”

Hanzo’s lips parted in a soft moan as Genji’s hands settled over the small mounds of his breasts, squeezing gently. He’d always been sensitive there, if not particularly well-endowed, and Genji seemed to pick up on this quickly as Hanzo pushed his chest into his palms. The puffy dark nubs of Hanzo’s nipples stiffened into tight peaks under Genji’s practiced hands,  Hanzo biting back his whimpers as Genji pinched and tugged them between his fingers.

Moments later he was tugging at Genji’s hair as Genji sank down to latch onto his left nipple, all the while he continued to cup and knead at Hanzo’s other breast. His hot tongue rolled around the plump areola, slow and slick; his dark eyes crinkled fondly as he peered up at Hanzo, clearly seeking approval. Hanzo found himself melting back against the rocks as Genji suckled at him, petting Genji’s hair and gasping at the occasional graze of teeth.

His legs instinctively fell open when he felt Genji’s other hand slip down his belly through the water, only for him to clamp up again when he suddenly remembered. “Wait,” he blurted, flushing when Genji pulled off of his nipple with a wet pop and pouted up at him. “I.” He squirmed, glancing away. “I’m bleeding.”

A pause, filled by the noise of rushing water. Then Hanzo startled as the hand resumed its descent. “Yeah?” Genji sounded eager, _awestruck_. His fingers rubbed slowly against the sore, swollen slit of Hanzo’s pussy; unconsciously, Hanzo found himself humping into the nice warm pressure Genji’s hand provided, rubbing his fat clit against Genji’s palm. “God, Hanzo, You’re so dirty, aren’t you? Getting into an onsen even when you know you’re on your period…”

Excitement burned hot in Hanzo’s lower belly. Genji wasn’t _wrong_.

The first slow push of one of Genji’s thick fingers had Hanzo tipping his head back, groaning. It felt incredible to having something inside of him, body suckling tight and greedy at Genji’s finger as it curled in him and rubbed at his ribbed insides. “More,” he demanded immediately, drawing his leg up to kick at Genji’s hip. Genji beamed up at him and obeyed, pressing a second finger in alongside the first. He scissored them, stretching the rim of Hanzo’s cunt open wide.

“You’re so soft inside,” he marveled. Hanzo preened, then squeezed his eyes shut as Genji slid in a third finger. He was getting so wet now, slick and blood mixing with the water.

“Genji,” Hanzo grit out. “Let’s go to my room.”

Genji lifted his head and stared at him with wide eyes. Licked his lips. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, let’s.” Hanzo clenched at the loss of fingers inside of him, though Genji made up for it by rubbing slow and firm against the throbbing length of Hanzo’s clit.

Genji made as if to stand. Hanzo let out a squeak of surprise as he instead found himself being pushed right back against the wall and kissed soundly on the mouth. Their teeth clicked and their noses mashed together awkwardly until Genji tilted his head to soften it, tongue swiping at Hanzo’s closed lips until they fell open to allow entry. Hanzo kissed back tentatively at first; then aggressively, seizing Genji’s face in his hands and slipping their tongues together with a filthy slick noise. Genji seemed pleased by this, humming and sending shivers down Hanzo’s spine as he suckled gently on the tip of his tongue.

When they finally managed to force themselves out of the water, Hanzo barely felt the cold despite the light blanket of snow covering the ground. He was too busy getting lost in the way Genji’s couldn’t stop _touching_ him as they meandered their way towards the hallway, only just remembering to grab towels from the basket beside the doorway.

As such, they were still dripping as Genji slid the door shut behind them and then immediately pushed Hanzo back against the wall.

“Genji.” Breathless, flustered; the opposite of what Hanzo normally was. “My room—”

“Bro.” Hanzo was so weak to the pathetic whine in Genji’s voice. And the way he pressed desperate little kisses against the underside of Hanzo’s jaw, making a wet trail down his neck. “Please. I can’t wait that long. It’s so far away.”

“It’s not _that_ far—” Hanzo’s protest died in his throat as Genji bit down into the junction of his neck and shoulder. It jolted him like an electric shock, equal parts pain and pleasure, and his hands flew up to grip tightly at Genji’s brightly colored hair.

He didn’t relinquish that hold as Genji kissed all the way down his naked body, pausing for a few moments to lav his tongue over Hanzo’s tender nipples; his knees eventually hit the wooden floor with a quiet thud. Hanzo’s belly tensed at the feeling of soft lips pressing at the tickling skin just above his groin, and then Genji’s mouth was traveling further down, down, until he was mouthing wetly at Hanzo’s clit, getting it nice and slimy. Hanzo canted his hips up as Genji swallowed him down. His tongue cradled Hanzo’s plump clit, a hot firm place for it to rub against while he suckled at the tip.

“Genji, Genji.” Hanzo’s eyes flew open when he felt Genji’s mouth travel even further back, his long and clever tongue slipping between the tender folds of Hanzo’s cunt. “Fuck! And you call _me_ filthy.” He watched what he could see of Genji’s face as he lapped slowly, expertly at him; he seemed to have no qualms about pressing his tongue against and _inside_ of Hanzo’s hole. In fact, he seemed to _love_ it. His eyes were half-lidded, dreamy and unfocused. Hanzo’s clit pulsed where it was pressed against Genji’s cheek at the very sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this wet.

The fingers quickly returned, filling Hanzo up just like he needed and rubbing against him expertly. It didn’t take long for Hanzo to reach the brink of his orgasm; he’d been so close before Genji interrupted him, after all. The return of Genji’s mouth to his clit stoked the flame brighter and brighter, especially when he pushed the velvety hood back with his lips and swirled his tongue expertly around the head.

Suddenly, Hanzo noticed the rhythmic jerking motion of Genji’s left shoulder. The mere hint that Genji was getting off to eating out his big brother’s bloody pussy was all it took to push Hanzo over the precipice: his back arched off the wall, mouth open in a silent scream as he clamped down on Genji’s fingers and squirted all over his face.

Time slipped from him. When Hanzo came back to himself, Genji was littering idle kisses on the insides of his thighs. Perhaps noticing the gentle petting motion of Hanzo’s hand through his damp hair resume, Genji grinned wickedly up at him. Hanzo nearly came again on the spot. Genji’s mouth and chin was smeared with wings of sticky wet blood, and the rest of his face was shiny with the clear slick of Hanzo’s come.

What was more, Genji’s cock was still hard between his thighs, dark and almost painful-looking. That wouldn’t do.

“Genji,” Hanzo said, commanding full attention. He reached down to spread the lips of his pussy with two fingers. “Come here.”

Genji let out a whine as he surged up Hanzo’s body, trembling and pressing his face against the crook of Hanzo’s shoulder as he fed his length between the wet folds. The spongy head popped inside; Hanzo sighed, and Genji lost it immediately, painting Hanzo’s insides with thick warm spend.

Hanzo couldn’t help but feel secretly proud for turning his little brother into a minute man.

He almost cooed as he soothed his hand up and down Genji’s trembling, nail-marked back while he came down from his orgasm. Gradually, Genji’s cock began to soften, and it slipped out of Hanzo, soon followed by a slow ooze of come.

The both of them were sweaty and sticky with blood and come in one way or another, and so soon after bathing. Idly, Hanzo leaned in to murmur into Genji’s ear that he would need to shower again, and wouldn’t Genji like to help give him a _very_ thorough cleaning?

The look on Genji’s face said that he would love nothing more.


End file.
